The invention relates to a set of transmissions and a hybrid twin-clutch transmission.
DE 198 59 458 already discloses a twin-clutch transmission in which an electric motor is arranged so as to be offset parallel to a main shaft of the twin-clutch transmission.
It is an object of the invention to provide a particularly compact twin-clutch transmission which can be converted with little structural modifications to form a hybrid twin-clutch transmission.